ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Orb's Radiance
Category:MissionsCategory:Rhapsodies of Vana'diel MissionsCategory:Trust | number = 3-12-1 | npc = | requirements = | level = | title = Seer of Songs | reward = Phoenix's blessing Scintillating Rhapsody Cipher: Iroha II | items = Breath of the avatars | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Absolute Trust | next = A Rhapsody for the Ages | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Touch the Reisen Crystal in Reisenjima Sanctorium again to enter a battlefield against the Cloud of Darkness. **If you fail, return to the Stone Circle in La Theine Plateau (G-6) for another Breath of the avatars. *Note: in the coming battle, Alter egos may be used, but only highly skilled and geared tank-like jobs can solo the Cloud of Darkness with just Alter egos. *After the battle, enjoy the final cutscenes and congratulations! The Battle See also: Cloud of Darkness for testimonials and other information. *Casts absorption Dark Magic and tier III Elemental Magic. **Later in the battle, she begins casting tier V spells and -ja spells. *Iroha assists in the fight by casting Flare and Flare II repeatedly for about 700-800 damage. If Iroha dies, she will revive herself and rejoin the fight. There seems to be no limit on the amount of times she can revive herself. *Iroha casts Arise on any dead players , at which point Alter Egos can be resummoned. As a result, the only way to lose the fight is to run out of time. (She will not cast Arise infinitely, so don't try to just throw your corpse at the cloud repeatedly) *As a secondary person in the party (not leader) Iroha stood right next to me and never cast Arise! *Uses Ceiling Rupture, dealing strong conal damage in front of her, tearing apart Alter egos in the AoE. *Can be afflicted with weight from Subduction. *Took less damage as 118 BLM (50-100 per hit) than as a 119 PLD tried full pdt with ochain and full mdt with Aegis (450+ per hit) ended up soloing as blm/rdm with Apururu Ulmia Koru-Moru, 2 other trusts died before I could lock down hate with nukes. **Soloable with trusts by 119 RUN and Trust: Selh'teus, Trust: Apururu (UC), Trust: Koru-Moru, Trust: Ulmia, and Trust: Joachim. ***Trust: Selh'teus is highly recommended for anyone using trusts: his Rejuvenation ability allows him to frequently and instantly restore HP/MP/TP to the entire party, and unlike "true" supporter-type alter egos, he is never distracted by casting spells and uses this ability in a timely fashion. ***Trust: Arciela is also a good option. Illustrious Aid heals a substantial amount of HP. ***Agree with above. Tried on I119 THF and BLU with dmg trusts, and died horribly every time. Came back as Master iL119 SCH/RDM and took way less dmg than on melee job. Used Apururu, Selh'teus, Ulmia, Iroha (1), and Arciella II, and the trusts made it to about 50%, then died when he started spamming, but I kept Helix on him and it took about 20 mins, but he did eventually die. *Begins absorbing damage after using Primordial Surge. Gem on its head will glow red during this phase. Phase will end after using Waning Vigor. *Waning Vigor can do substantial damage (perhaps proportional to melee damage absorbed?) *When its HP is below 25%, Waning Vigor will be replaced by a more powerful version called Expunge. *Seems to be weak against Thunder-based magic. *The battlefield area has frequent weather changes, which affect which nukes Cloud of Darkness will use. *The day in which you enter will affect the nuke it will spam especially during light weather. (If you enter on say Firesday it will spam fire spells more than the other elements.) *If you can't receive the trust cipher after the battle due to a full inventory, click the "Mystic Receiver" to obtain your reward.